Identidad Desconocida
by abiMUSE
Summary: En el colegio Hogwarts de magia se encuentra algo que he buscado y he odiado desde que tengo memoria pero mi situación me ha hecho rebajarme a la búsqueda. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar algo más importante…
1. Chapter 1

**Soy nueva escritora en , así que estoy entendiendo esto**

**Esta historia me pertenece en como abi de potter así como a J. K. Rowling le pertenece Harry Potter **

**A pesar de todo le he hecho unos cambios para que todo encaje de forma más exacta**

* * *

Londres era elegante pero gris. Muy diferente a Bulgaria, sobre todo si ibas en el horroroso transporte publico mágico. Así que furiosa y con mi terrible tía siguiendo mis pasos con altanería, entre al establecimiento conocido como El caldero chorreante

Era de Bulgaria, anteriormente había estudiado en casa con mi madre hasta que mi murió y años después por fin estaba en Londres para estudiar en Hogwarts. Aunque para mi mala suerte mi tía Detelina las había hecho jurar que me mantendrían a salvo hasta que llegara a Hogwarts

— **Tezi glupavi magove** (estos estúpidos magos) – dijo mi tía Lidiya

— ¿Tiene alguna habitación disponible? – dije con acento fuerte al tabernero – **mozheteda otidete **(ya puedes irte)

— **Az tryabvashe da se pogrizhi** (se supone que debo cuidarte) – dijo con fastidio

— **Ti i znam, che te mrazya, che sa tuk, te se grizhat za sebe si** (tu y yo sabemos que detestas estar aquí, se cuidarme sola) – dije y fingió pensarlo – así no me estorbaras – murmure

— **Dobre, no az shte doĭda, 1 septemvri, za da vidite **(está bien pero vendré el 1º de septiembre a verte)

— **Ne e nuzhno da e perfektno kak da se grizhi** (solo a verme, no te necesito se perfectamente cómo cuidarme)

— **I ako namerite tozi ubiets naĭ-dobrite za nas** (y si ese asesino te encuentra mejor para nosotras) – murmuro antes de irse

— Tengo la habitación 13 disponible – dijo el hombre regresando con una llave

— Perfecto – dije tomando la llave

— No se ve muy amable – dijo

— No lo es pero usted no debe ser tan entrometido – dije con deprecio

— Lo siento yo…

— No importa – dije fastidiada de todo

Subí las escaleras que me indico y busque la puerta. La cerré y la selle con magia, saque mi baúl reducido y lo deje el baúl sobre la cama con enfado para sentarme en una silla cerca de la ventana

Ahora seguía un paso más en mi vida, encontrar a mi padre. Mi padre no sabía nada de mi existencia, había visto fotos donde se veía radiante de felicidad con mi madre pero desapareció dejando a mi mama sin saber de mí, ella nunca le reprocho nada porque lo hizo para mantenerla a salvo y yo era su mayor tesoro. Me contaba que me parecía un poco a él en mi astucia y perspicacia

Al día siguiente di una vuelta por el callejón Diagón para comprar mis útiles. Pase a la librería y mire mi lista de útiles

— ¿Tercero?

Asentí y se encamino a una jaula con el libro monstruoso de los monstruos

— Déjeme hacerlo – dije y se negó

— Es mi trabajo

Lo deje hacerlo y casi sudando me lo entrego, lo pague y Salí con mis compras.

Al salir, un chico paso corriendo a mi lado y el otro que lo iba siguiendo se estrelló conmigo

—Idiota – murmure incorporándome y sacudiendo mi falda

— Lo siento, no te vi…

— ¿Acaso los lentes no te sirven para nada? – dije tomando sus lentes del suelo para arrojárselos molesta y levante mis bolsas

— Yo solo…

— Mejor fíjate por donde vas

— Oye, yo lo siento, no te vi y no es para que me respondas así si darme tiempo de excusarme – dijo ofendido

Lo mire y me regreso una mirada esmeralda sin temor… nadie… nadie me miraba a los ojos con tanto coraje y valor… no tenía miedo de ella

Se giró dándome la espalda y sacudí mi cabeza ofuscada

— ¡Oye! - le grite y se detuvo mirándome confundido – lo siento es que… bueno no estoy acostumbrada a convivir con personas amables

Le sonreí a modo de disculpa y me acerque titubeante con mi mano enfundada en un elegante guante de seda perlada

— ¿Lo siento – dije cuando me la estrecho – soy Kaley

— Harry – dijo y abri los ojos sorprendida mirando su frente

Ahí estaba, la marca de una maldición asesina

— Bueno… yo tengo que regresar, mañana es mi primer día en Hogwarts

— Entonces, mucha suerte – dijo

— Nos veremos en Hogwarts

— Si… adiós – dijo

Fui a mi habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y prepare mis cosas para mañana ir a Hogwarts. Cuando baje a cenar me senté en la barra a observar a las familias, por primera vez me sentí ansiosa y más feliz de que nunca a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo

— ¡Kaley! – dijo Harry sonriendo

— Hola de nuevo – dije mientras dos chicos más se acercaban a el

— Hola, Ron Weasley – dijo el chico pelirrojo sonrojado y tímido

— Hermione Granger – saludo la chica castaña con una sonrisa linda y le sonreí de vuelta

— Kaley, un gusto y…

— Hola, linda – dijo un chico igual pelirrojo

Eran dos gemelos idénticos pero su aura era distinta el uno del otro. Pero ambos chicos eran pelirrojos y tenían una sonrisa traviesa

— Soy George Weasley – saludo uno

— Fred – dijo el otro y asentí

— Kaley – dije y sonrieron divertidos

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – dijo Fred

— No digan nada, mi madre adoraba la originalidad además en búlgaro se dice diferente

— Chicos ¿Quién es su amiga? – dijo una señora bajita e igual de pelirroja

— La estamos conociendo – dijo Fred

— Mucho gusto, señora Weasley

— Dime Molly, querida ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— No tengo – dije perdiendo mi sonrisa

La señora Weasley me miro con compasión y luego me invitaron a unirme con ellos

— ¿Por qué no mañana nos acompañas a la estación? – dijo el señor Weasley

— Muy amable pero…

— Nada, nos acompañaras – dijo la señora Weasley y sonreí

— Son muy amables – dije y Harry me miro con una gran sonrisa – si me permiten tengo que ir a poner en orden todas mis cosas

— Bien dicho – dijo el chico de nombre Percy

Lo mire como si estuviera loco y mire a Harry sonriendo

— Nos vemos mañana

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos para arreglar mi baúl y con cansancio me tire sobre la cama. Por primera vez era libre, de maltratos y del encierro, ya no tenía que vivir con el miedo de tener que luchar para sobrevivir o ser más fuerte que los que rodeaban, era más fuerte que los que me rodeaban. Todos eran buenos conmigo y podía ser recíproca.


	2. Chapter 2

Me levante temprano, con baúl en el bolsillo. Me senté a la barra para desayunar y mire mi comida titubeante

Estaba tan asustada…

Según sabia mi padre no era un pan de dios y no tenía nada de él más que una vieja foto y un apellido encantado que ni yo misma conocía. Era un antiguo sello mágico veela de mi madre y solo quien lo invocaba podía retirarlo entonces a menos de que lo averiguara yo misma…

Una mano se colocó sobre mi hombro sobresaltándome

— Ya es hora de irnos – me dijo la señora Weasley

— Claro – dije poniéndome de pie

Mire a los padres Weasley, tal vez no lo notaran los demás pero actuaban con mucha cautela, los autos eran del Ministerio lo que era muy sospechoso a menos que fuera sus actitudes normales pero dudaba mucho que así fuera. Pero todos los autos del gobierno eran para casos especiales y Harry Potter era un caso especial pues tenía tantos amigos como enemigos

Llegamos a la estación sin problemas y deje pasar a los Weasley primero para ir con Hermione. Ella me guio a través de los andenes hasta una pared que parecía estar encantada, la seguí y atravesamos el muro

La plataforma era un mundo totalmente diferente, lleno de bullicio y cientos de alumnos con familia.

Le di gracias a los Weasley por sus atenciones y espere a los chicos en la puerta del tren. Subieron y anduvimos por el pasillo en busca de algo vacío pero en el único compartimiento disponible había un hombre que dormía plácidamente

— Yo quiero explorar – dije

— De acuerdo – dijo Harry y cerré el compartimiento

En el tren, algunos estudiantes me observaban con interés, otros tantos confundidos y otros despectivos. Mi primera vez en el colegio y me daba miedo pero no me gustaba ser débil así que enfrente todas las miradas con la cabeza en alto.

Conforme obscurecía en el tren, el brillo perlado que emitía mi aura débilmente se iba haciendo más notable.

El tren se detuvo repentinamente a mitad del viaje dando una sacudida que me hizo caer, las luces se apagaron haciendo que brillara de un modo extraño, el aire se volvió espeso y corrí rápidamente al compartimiento con un presentimiento

— ¿Quién eres? – me dijeron asustados causando más iluminación con mi presencia que con las llamas que sostenía el adulto que anteriormente dormía

— Soy Kaley – dije con una actitud tranquila - ¿Qué sucede?

— Silencio – ordeno el hombre que se encontraba ahí y tras de mi sentí como el compartimiento se volvía a abrir

Gire veloz para ver un cuerpo espectral que aspiraba aire, no había muchos recuerdos felices que se pudiera llevar de mi aquella criatura y tampoco le iba permitir que me dejara sin los pocos que conservaba. Levante mi varita con firmeza y di un paso adelante

— ¡_Expecto patronum_! – brame

Escuche un golpe sordo a mis espaldas. Mi patronus halcón se lanzó contra el dementor picoteando las partes que el dementor no podía cubrirse, dio vuelta y se fue deslizándose lejos

Baje la varita con el corazón agitado y gire mirando a Harry en el suelo. Me incline a revisarlo

— ¿Eres nueva? – dijo el hombre sorprendido. Era rubio, de aspecto descuidado por sus ropas roídas, era obvio que ese hombre era diferente

— Si ¿Quién es usted? – dije mirándolo con curiosidad

— Remus Lupin – dijo

— Mucho gusto – dije y mire al chico que no conocía que se encontraba ahí – hola ¿Cómo se llaman?

— Soy Neville – dijo el chico de cara redonda, algo tímido además estaba muy pálido

— Kaley – dije

Chasquee mis dedos frente a la cara de Harry, abrió sus ojos y se sonrojo cuando me vio tan cerca. Me retire un poco para dejarlo levantarse. Saque unas ranas de chocolate y se las entregue a todos

El Sr. Lupin fue hacia donde estaba el vagón de maquinaria y nos dejó solos pero mirándome antes de salir

— Coman – les inste – les reconfortara

— ¿Qué era eso? – dijo Harry mordiendo un trozo del chocolate

— Era un dementor, guardias de Azkaban que buscaban a ese prófugo suelto – dije restándole importancia - ¿En qué casa están?

— Gryffindor – dijeron a coro

— Mi padre estuvo en Slytherin – murmure pensativa

No tenía una casa en mente a la que pertenecer pero no me gustaría que me separaran de Harry, me agradaba y me sentía cómoda con el

Ginny me acompaño a cambiarme el uniforme y Hermione hasta los botes al llegar a la estación. Mi primera vista del colegio fue impresionante aunque mi castillo en Bulgaria era un poco más imponente pero Hogwarts me inspiraba tranquilidad

Reunieron a los de primer año en el vestíbulo.

Cuando entre al gran comedor, podía ver el cielo exterior en el techo encantado. Busque a Harry pero solo vi a Ron sentado en una mesa, me frote las manos nerviosamente, sin Harry a la vista me sentía sola

El pequeño mago que nos recibió, dejo un sombrero raído en un taburete y saco un pergamino. Comenzó a mencionar los nombres y les colocaba el sombrero que gritaba la casa a la que eran seleccionados

Ese sombrero, tenía un aura mágica poderosa, podía sentirla. Pasee mi mirada por el comedor y mire al director Albus Dumbledore, el me regreso la mirada curioso y lo sentí en mi cabeza pero lo bloquee apartando la mirada

— ¡Fílipova, Kaley! – me llamaron y respingue

Un hombre de cabello negro en la mesa de profesores se removió mirándome con interés y me senté en el taburete. El sobrero me cegó de la vista de todos, inmediatamente me tense como reflejo al no tener la visión de mis alrededores

— ¡oh! Una mente muy poderosa, interesante. Muy astuta, determinante y ambiciosa pero no creo que Slytherin vaya contigo aunque tu padre sea…

— No digas su nombre – le amenazase molesta

— Eres justa pero no Hufflepuff pues guardas mucho rencor, eres brillante pero ni Revenclaw pues eres muy impaciente – dijo – pero tienes valor, una característica de los Gryffindor… te llevaste bien con Potter y su mente era igual de confusa que la tuya… mmm… ya se… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Corriendo me senté en mi mesa y Ginny me sonrió, vi a los pequeños que quedaban aun sin ser seleccionados. Cuando termino la selección, Harry y Hermione entraron en compañía de una mujer de aspecto severo

El director se puso en pie con una sonrisa cordial

— ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo Dumbledore - ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que decirles a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete os deje aturdidos – Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar – como todos saben después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia – hice un mohín de asco, el gobierno londinense mágico era una porquería – están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles – eso era obvio o al menos para mí – no está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, les advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no deben darles ningún motivo para que les hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores.

El director recorrió la sala con una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada.

— Por hablar de algo más alegre, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Aplaudí imitando a Harry y me insistí en que algo raro pasaba con ese hombre

— En cuanto al otro último nombramiento – prosiguió Dumbledore – siento decirles que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

Los chicos aplaudieron con más ganas que ninguno al nuevo profesor

— ¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado! – dijo Ron, dando un puñetazo en la mesa - ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que muerde?

— Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante – dijo Dumbledore - ¡Que comience el banquete!

Las fuentes y copas se llenaron de comida. Todo se veía delicioso

Elegí mis alimentos preferidos cuidadosamente, por costumbre los olfatee y le di un mordisco pequeño para comprobar si estaba envenenada y recordé donde estaba; con elegancia comencé a comer, saboreando la calidez de una buena comida.

Los chicos al terminar hablaron con el ahora profesor y luego los segui por las escaleras de mármol. Se detuvieron frente a un retrato de una señora gorda

— ¿contraseña? – dijo

— ¡dejenme pasar, déjenme pasar! – grito uno de los hermanos Weasley - ¡la ultima contraseña es _fortuna maior_!

El retrato se abrió y pasamos a una confortable sala

— Buenas noches – me deseo Harry y sonreí siguiendo a Hermione al dormitorio

En cuanto vi una cama con mis cosas a sus pies, me tumbe sobre la cama calientita y caí profundamente mientras pensaba como Hogwarts cambiaria mi vida solitaria. Ahora podía ser yo misma.


	3. Chapter 3

— ¡Despierta! ¡Kaley!

Sobresaltada me levante con la varita en alto y tropecé con las mantas, maldiciendo me levante.

— Que lentos reflejos – me dijo Hermione y bufe

— No pensé que me levantaran tan cruelmente – dije tomando mi ropa

Fue una suerte que no hubiera atacado a Hermione, un susto de esos… me habría hecho sobre reaccionar… mi pasado era demasiado obscuro para andar jugando mientras no me adaptara a esta nueva libertad

Baje al Gran comedor pero observe a un chico rubio que se mofaba de Harry. Fruncí el ceño molesta ¿Quién se creía ese idiota?

— ¿Qué haces? – le dije enfrentándolo y arqueo una ceja con burla

— No te importa, sangre sucia – dijo

Azote su rostro contra la mesa y sujete su brazo izquierdo para mantenerlo sometido. Lloriqueo mientras sus "amigos" observaban la escena sin interceder

— Que te quede claro que nadie me llama así – dije furiosa – y no te recomiendo que molestes a Harry en mi presencia

Lo solté y me miro aterrado. El mismo hombre de negro de anoche se me acerco y me dedico una mirada que le devolví con la misma intensidad

— 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor por agredir a su compañero – dijo con voz profunda y autoritaria

— ¿y a él? – dije molesta y señalando al rubio

— Él no ha hecho nada – dijo arqueando una ceja

— Mentira – dije – y usted lo sabe. Lo dejare pasar pero si ese idiota vuelve a comportarse como idiota entonces no dudare en hechizarlo

— 15 puntos menos – me dijo

— Srta. Fílipova – dijo la mujer de aspecto severo – profesor Snape, yo hablare con ella. Debo explicarle algunas cosas y las reglas

— También enséñale algunos modales – dijo antes de irse a la mesa del profesorado

— Soy la profesora McGonagall de transformaciones y la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Debo advertirle que esa clase de comportamiento no está bien recibido en este colegio

— Solo defendía el honor de mi compañero. Supongo que fui algo brusca – dije y tenso sus labios

— Aquí tiene su horario y deberá ponerse al corriente – me entrego un trozo de pergamino y lo recibí mirándolo. Ahora mismo tenía Aritmancia – si tiene algún problema con alguna materia que se le dificulte…

— Estoy bien – la interrumpí y arqueo una ceja

— Espero no se meta en muchos problemas, srta. Fílipova – dijo y se retiro

Camine a la mesa y me senté junto a Harry para tomar un jugo de calabaza

— Gracias aunque no era necesario – dijo Harry

— ¿Quién es ese profesor Snape? – dije frunciendo el ceño

— Es profesor de pociones, el más odiado de todos, y jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Como ya has notado, siempre da favoritismo a Slytherin – dijo Harry

Mire al profesor Snape que hablaba con el director. El director Dumbledore me miro curioso y de nuevo le impedí la entrada a mi mente

— Ya veo – murmure - ¿y ese rubio oxigenado qué?

— Es el favorito de Snape, Draco Malfoy, se cree dueño del lugar. Es un tonto – dijo Ron con una mueca

— Deberíamos irnos a clase – dijo Hermione

Nos levantamos y nos separamos en el vestíbulo.

¿Dónde era el aula de Aritmancia?

Hermione me alcanzo jadeando y me sonrió forzadamente

— Yo igual tengo Aritmancia

— ¿sabes en que salón es la clase? – dije

— Es en la parte este – dijo – creo que se dónde es

La seguí hasta un salón con unos cuantos alumnos

Aritmancia era mejor que Adivinación. O mejor dicho, era mejor en Aritmancia, eso del futuro jamás había sido mi fuerte, incluso siendo veela tenía problemas para ver el futuro. Era muy rara la ocasión cuando lograba divisar algo

La profesora Vector nos hizo leer el primer capítulo de _Numerología y gramática_.

Cuando salimos de la clase vi a Hermione tocarse el cuello discretamente

— Giratiempo – le susurre a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó girando rápidamente hacia mí – no se lo diré a nadie pero te ayudo a llegar a Transformaciones, nos vemos a la vuelta del salón

Asintió sonriendo y corrí casi tropezándome, me recargue en la esquina mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Ya llegue – dijo Hermione en las mismas condiciones

— Vamos – dije jadeante y débil

— Gracias – me susurro Hermione

Nos colocamos discretamente detrás de los chicos y Hermione me contó lo que había sucedido en clase de Adivinación. Al parecer habían profetizado la muerte de Harry, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada divertida.

— ¿De que hablaban? – dijo Ron

— De que a Harry le queda un mes de vida – dije dramática y riendo - ¡Oh, Harry! no puedo creerlo…

Harry me miro con una extraña mueca y reí burlona

— No creerás esas tonterías ¿Verdad? – dije sonriendo y arquee una ceja – a la Adivinación es mejor mirarla de forma objetiva, si te tomas en serio todo lo que profeticen entonces estas en grave problemas

— Ella tiene razón – dijo Hermione

— Siempre la tengo – dije sonriendo

Harry rio divertido y nos sentamos para escuchar la clase

Animagos. Escuche con el ceño fruncido y levante la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede, Srta. Fílipova? – dijo la profesora McGonagall

— ¿Cuál es la ventaja de que el Ministerio sepa tu forma animaga? – dije

Mi madre me había inculcado el disfraz. Siempre me debía mantener oculta en las misiones y era extraño que el propio Ministerio quisiera conocer a detalles tu forma animal

— Si algo sucede mal…

— … Es su problema, debieron tener preparación y saber a lo que se atenían – dije indiferente y todos murmuraron – ser animago ilegal, como usted le llama, te promete seguridad al ocultarte y podría ser tema de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. Además si Voldemort se levantara en poder no te convendría que el Ministerio supiera tantas cosas de ti.

— En el caso de Quien-tu-sabes reviviera – dijo un chico con ironía

— Cuando me des pruebas de que Voldemort era humano para morir me tragare mis palabras

— Quien-tu-sabes cayo y todos lo saben – dijo una chica

— Los años pasados muestran que no – dije

— ¿Cómo conoce los acontecimientos pasados? – dijo la profesora McGonagall

— Que no haya estado aquí significa que sea ignorante – sonreí enigmática – pero ese no es el punto…

— Y yo comprendo su punto y le apuesto a que hay más animagos ilegales que legales.

McGonagall medio sonrió y siguió con su clase.

Al salir me acerque a los chicos y caminamos hasta una cabaña, ahí nos esperaba el gigantesco nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Nos llevó hasta el lindero del bosque.

— Abran sus libros – dijo el profesor Hagrid y sonreí

Acaricie el lomo y lo abrí para sorpresa de todos

— ¿Cómo? – dijo Hermione

— Es lógica – dije restándole importancia – acaríciale el lomo, es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

— Tiene razón – dijo Hagrid – 15 puntos para Gryffindor

Se internó en el bosque y reapareció con cinco hipogrifos a los que encadeno a una cerca. Todos eran de distintas tonalidades de plumaje

— Fantástico – dije fascinada - ¿Puedo intentarlo? Conozco el ritual

— Adelante – dijo sorprendido

Siempre había querido conocer a esta especie en especial

Me acerque, lo mire a los ojos comunicándome con su alma. Ambos hicimos la inclinación en el mismo instante y nos acercamos

Acaricie su pico y este acepto las caricias de buen modo

— ¿Cómo se llama? – dije sonriendo

— Buckbeak – dijo el profesor y sonreí

— Yo – dijo Harry y avanzo decidido

Me aparte acercándome a los demás hipogrifos y de igual modo me dejaron acercarme rápidamente. Así que estaba rodeada de cuatro hipogrifos y me la pasaba de lo lindo

— ¿Alguien sabe que criatura es? – dijo el profesor Hagrid y levante la mano

— Es un hipogrifo, es una cruza del grifo que a diferencia de sus padres no son agresivas pero son criaturas orgullosas y dignas – dije y el profesor Hagrid sonrió

— 10 puntos para Gryffindor – dijo el profesor – ahora los demás

Los cuatro nos acercamos al hipogrifo marrón mientras platicábamos cosas superficiales como que los padres de Hermione eran dentistas o que Harry vivía con sus tíos.

— …¿Lo eres, bestia asquerosa? – dijo Malfoy

— No – susurre sin tiempo de reaccionar

Lo último que vi fue a Malfoy en el suelo mientras el profesor intentaba controlar a Buckbeak, me acerque al hipogrifo tomándolo de la cadena y lo calme con palabras dulces y caricias suaves.

— ¡Me muero! – grito Malfoy sangrando - ¡Me muero, miren! ¡Me ha matado!

— Si serás idiota – dije – los hipogrifos tienen cerebro, no como otros

— ¡Cállate! – me grito Malfoy mas pálido de lo normal y lo mire furiosa

Le descubrí el brazo y no pude evitar reír en su cara.

— ¡Solo fue un rasguño! – dije entre carcajadas - ¡No siquiera es profundo!

— ¡Haz algo! – ordeno e hice una mueca de desagrado

— ¡Sanentum! ¡Tergeo! ¡Reparo! – dije, su herida quedo limpia y cerrada además de que la camisa estaba impecable – ten

Me saque una rana de chocolate para que se la comiera y la tomo desconfiado.

— Cómetela – le insistí – no la envenene, te hará bien

Se la comió y su color de piel regreso a su palidez natural. Sonreí y el hizo una mueca bastante extraña.

— Gracias – dijo entre dientes

— De nada – dije y lo ayude a levantarse – ahora puedes ir a la enfermería por pie propio si es que no confías en mis habilidades de curación

El profesor Hagrid me sonrió agradecido y sonreí divertida mientras los veía alejarse rumbo al castillo

— ¡Que histérico! – dije riendo

Íbamos camino al vestíbulo, toda la clase parecía exaltada y tensa. No entendía porque tanto lloriqueo, había cosas peores

— Pero toda esa sangre… - dijo Ron

— Los brazos suelen sangrar de manera alarmante pero no causan ningún daño mayor – dije sonriendo – ni siquiera estaba fisurado

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo el mismo profesor Snape que me había quitado puntos en la mañana por insultar a Malfoy nos obstaculizo el camino

— Disculpe – dije suave – no me estorbe

— Necesito hablar con usted – me dijo algo molesto

Mire a los chicos tranquilizadora, Hermione los llevo hacia otro pasillo y mire curiosa al hombre

— ¿tiene parentesco con las veela de Bulgaria? – dijo de pronto y me tense

— Si – dije a la defensiva y palideció

— ¿Quién era su madre? – dijo interesado

— ¿las conoce acaso? Porque no es de su incumbencia – dije y carraspeo incomodo

— ¿Usted ayudo al Sr. Malfoy?

— Si – dije cortante

— Esta usted al tanto que un hechizo como la sanación puede tener consecuencias ¿Cierto? – dijo de forma grosera

— Si…

No lo voy a matar

— Bueno, entonces no le recomiendo usar algo que esta fuera de su alcance

— Usted…

Respira

— No me interesa lo que piense de mi

Lo mato

— ¡NUMERO UNO! – grite desquiciada y fuera de mi - ¡Soy capaz de utilizar la sanación sin problemas! ¡NUMERO DOS! ¡Usted será profesor pero no tiene autoridad sobre mí!

— ¡Señorita…!

— Sabe que… ¡VÁYASE A LA MIERDA! – grite furiosa y le di la espalda

Vaya forma de terminar este día


	4. Chapter 4

A Malfoy no se le vio en todo el día pero me retrase un poco por hablar con el profesor de Encantamientos. Quería probar que estaba a la altura del grupo y no los retrasaría

Corrí a clase de pociones, ese profesor creo que me detestaba

– Lo siento – dije azotando la puerta

Tome aire agotada y me sostuve de las rodillas

– ¿Por qué se ha retrasado? – dijo con voz fría el profesor Snape

– El profesor Flitwick me hizo unas preguntas

– 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, siéntese con el Sr. Malfoy

Cuando lo vi en cabestrillo lo mire amenazante y me observo sentarme a su lado. Sonrió y miro al profesor arrogante

– Si dices una sola palabra te arranco el brazo dolorosamente y hare un conjuro para que nunca sane – dije en un susurro pero sonriendo con crueldad

Le ayude a hacer la poción a Malfoy por órdenes de Snape.

– El amigote de tus nuevos amigos está en graves problemas – dijo Malfoy y tome con fuerza el cuchillo de plata

Lastime mi palma y solté el cuchillo. La herida se cerró rápidamente sin necesidad de magia, mire a Malfoy con furia mientras el observaba mi palma atónito

– ¿decías? – dije arrogante y notándolo cauteloso

Sacudió la cabeza y regreso a su poción. Sonreí y me enfoque en realizar la mía

Me sumí en una profunda concentración que ahogo todo lo demás, conocía esa poción. Las pociones se me daban bastante bien, podía hacerlas con los ojos vendados y mi madre lloraba cuando me veía hacer pociones

Levante la vista, mire las instrucciones de la pizarra y levante la mano inmediatamente

– Está mal – dije en voz alta al ver que me ignoraba

– ¿Qué está mal? – dijo el profesor Snape burlón

– La medida de los bazos, son uno y medio, no dos – explique

– Está equivocada si se tomó la molestia de leer sus libros – dijo con el mismo tono burlón y me estaba molestando

– No los necesito – dije cruzándome de brazos – si agregas un poco menos eliminas los efectos secundarios de los bazos

– ¿Quién le enseño algo tan ridículo? – dijo un poco agresivo

– Nadie – dije sencillamente – si observa minuciosamente el libro y estudia las propiedades de los bazos creo que lo entendería

– Limítese a las instrucciones y no de sus opiniones

– Ya termine – dije con encogimiento

Se acercó al caldero y lo hice rabiar

– Esto no está bien hecho – dijo y lo desapareció con una sacudida de varita

– Es un vil mentiroso, la poción estaba bien hecha y es algo que llevo en la sangre – dije molesta y me di cuenta de que estaba emitiendo un resplandor plateado

– Se quedara después de clases por insultarme y 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo y se fue a su escritorio

– En media hora puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de poner a hervir – murmure y golpeo su mesa con furia

– ¡No quiero que haga estupideces en esta clase! – me grito y me levante

– No tiene derecho a gritarme por muy que sea profesor – dije conteniendo mi ira

– ¡Salga de mi clase ahora! – grito y fruncí el ceño

– ¿Por qué? – dije cruzándome de brazos

– ¡Por retarme y desobedecer mi autoridad! – explote sin mas

– ¡Por una idiotez! – grite recogiendo mis cosas – bien, ¡BIEN! pero usted está abusando de su autoridad me parece una tontería y yo descubriré porque está absolutamente ¡Loco! ¡LOCO!

Salí dando un azotó a la puerta y comencé a gritar maldiciones como desquiciada.

Entre al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, el profesor Lupin me miro y tome aire para calmarme

– ¿Estás bien?

– No en realidad pero gracias por preguntar – dije y sonrió

– No te extrañes si la profesora McGonagall te pregunta algo, tus gritos son potentes

La clase entera al llegar me miro con curiosidad y el profesor Lupin nos condujo a toda la clase a la sala de profesores.

– Snape es así – dijo Harry en un intento de reconfortarme

– Ya lo note – dije con irritación

– Estaba muy molesto, humillo a Neville y a Hermione

– Salamandra y bazos ¿Verdad? Cuando la observe era amarilla

– Es muy molesto…

Sentía como todo a mí alrededor estaba inquieto. Mis manos temblaban y tenía ganas de…

Tome aire y me acerque un poco a Harry para tomar un poco de su tranquilidad

Entramos a la sala de profesores y vi a Snape ahí. Sujete la mano de Harry en automático para retenerme a mí misma de cometer una imprudencia y sentí una corriente cosquillear en mi mano que me hizo soltarlo tan rápido como lo sujete

Mire mi mano y la sacudí incomoda mientras Harry miraba al frente ruborizado. Era la primera vez que tocaba a alguien directamente después de muchos años

Saque unos guantes de seda negros y me los coloque mirando al profesor Lupin que explicaba esta clase.

Los Boggart

¿Qué acaso yo estaba muy adelantada? Tenía tres años cuando yo me enfrente a mi Boggart, en ese tiempo era una horrible rata pero no sabía que podía ser ahora

Neville fue el primero en enfrentarse al Boggart y yo me reí de lo tonto que se veía el profesor Snape a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal

Yo no quería pasar pero debía hacerlo

Cuando fue mi turno, adelante un pasó y esta se convirtió en mi abuela. Se acercaba a mí y la observe fijamente en silencio sin ser consciente de que todos me observaban. Comenzó a transformarse, su rostro adquirió en un pico largo y sus brazos se transformaron en alas escamosas en las que tenía bolas de fuego.

– Ridikkulus – dije y se transformó en una gallina que ponía huevos mientras aleteaba agitada

Continuamos con la clase pero me quede hasta el último. Necesitaba hablar con el profesor

– ¿Qué pasa, Kaley? – dijo el profesor Lupin

– ¿Por qué no dejo que Harry se enfrentara al Boggart? ¿Creyó que se transformaría en Voldemort?

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – dijo asombrado

– No me juzgue – dije sonriendo ladinamente

– Tienes razón pero me pregunto ¿Por qué tu Boggart era una veela?

– Era mi abuela – dije cruzando los brazos – no es mi persona favorita

– ¿Tú eres mitad veela? – dijo sorprendido

– Claro pero nunca he sabido si es algo bueno – dije pensativamente – mi abuela y yo no nos llevamos bien por mi sangre de mago

– ¿Y tú papa? – dijo

– No sabe que existo – dije sonriendo con amargura – me voy que tengo un castigo

– Temperamento veela

– Exacto – dije sonriendo y tome mi mochila

Cuando iba a salir alguien abrió la puerta y me hizo caer

– Eso duele – dije molesta

– ¿Estás bien? – dijo el profesor Lupin hincándose a mi lado

– Es la segunda vez que me lo pregunta y respondiendo he estado peor – dije levantándome tomando la mano que me tendía para ayudarme

– No sea tan torpe, srta. Fílipova – dijo el profesor Snape, causante de mi golpe, bufe

– Tenía un castigo para el que llegaba tarde, solo por corregir a un profesor, creo que está prohibido

Sus ojos llamearon y me tomo de los hombros arrastrándome hasta su despacho

– Ordene los ingredientes, sin magia – dijo señalando un armario y sonreí

– Genial – murmure al acercarme a un frasco - ¿Son branquialgas?

– Si – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

– ¿Y veneno de acromántulas? ¿Cómo los consiguió? – dije tomando el frasco con cuidado

– El guardabosque me lo consiguió – dijo

– Cuando se lo pedí a mi mama lo tuvo que conseguir del mercado negro – dije nostálgica

– ¿Para qué lo necesitabas? – dijo confundido

– Para la poción para arpías – dije y pude ver en su cara la sorpresa pero la borro rápidamente

– ¿Por qué?

– Para ver si podía hacerla, tuve que hacer dos intentos – dije y de mi bolso saque un libro

Se lo entregue mientras ordenaba los ingredientes y sorprendiéndome de los que se encontraban ahí

– ¡Es un geranio con colmillos! – exclame y entrecerró los ojos

– Si, tuve que hacer mucho para conseguirla

– Es increíble – murmure

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo señalando los márgenes con escritos

– No lo sé, así no olvido nada – dije restándole importancia

Se quedó callado mientras pasaba las páginas de mi libro y me dedique a mi trabajo calmadamente

– Termine – avise

– Eso fue rápido

– Estoy acostumbrada, yo tenía que organizar mis ingredientes en casa – dije sonriendo

Me entrego mi libro y me abrió para que saliera. Cerró la puerta y torcí los labios antes de caminar hacia la sala común

Había sido un día difícil

Conforme pasaba el tiempo me acostumbraba a las personas y a las clases. Todo era tan diferente fuera, en el mundo exterior

Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscura eran geniales y las clases de Pociones agotadoras. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se volvió aburrido.

– ¿Por qué no usas a los unicornios? ¿No puedes hablar con los centauros? – dije a Hagrid aburrida de dar de comer a los gusarajos – estás perdiendo el respeto de los alumnos

– ¿Crees que los centauros ayuden? – dijo atónito

– Déjame hablar con uno – dije sonriendo – nos vemos después de clases

Sonriendo tranquilamente, después de comer, Hagrid me llevo al bosque; escuche el ruido de cascos contra el suelo, automáticamente me tense en mi interior

– ¡Bane! – dijo Hagrid y el centauro cauteloso se acerco

– ¿Tu nombre es Bane? – dije con voz cálida

– Si ¿Y tú quién eres? – dijo observándome con atención

– Soy Kaley. Te quería pedir un enorme favor, Hagrid es profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y le comente que sería interesante para la clase conocer a un centauro

– ¿Estas sugiriendo que revele nuestros secretos? – dijo golpeando el suelo con las patas

– No, solo que la clase comprenda mejor a otros seres que no sean ellos mismos – dije conciliadora – por ejemplo, yo soy mitad veela y había veces que los niños no querían jugar conmigo por miedo, creo que entiendes mi punto ¿No?

Le había mentido eso respecto a los niños pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Ni él ni nadie

– Enviare a Firenze el lunes – dijo al fin y le sonreí

– Gracias, cuando necesites algo, lo que sea. Búscame – dije y se fue cabalgando

– ¿Mitad veela? – dijo Hagrid de regreso

– Sí, mi madre – dije

Katarina. A veces me preguntaba si mi madre me quiso, porque si lo hizo jamás me lo demostró

Cuando entre a la sala común encontré a Hermione y a Ron peleándose pero no les preste atención y me senté junto a Harry

– Parecen un matrimonio – dije sonriendo y ambos enrojecieron, se sentaron y callaron

– ¿Iras a Hogsmeade? – dijo Harry

– No lo sé ¿Y tú? – dije encogiéndome de hombros y saque mi libro de Aritmancia

– No me firmaron el permiso – dijo bajando la cabeza

– Entonces me quedo contigo – dije sonriendo – podre hacer una broma…

Me calle al ver las miradas de los chicos y Harry sonrió

– ¿Qué…? – dijo Hermione escandalizada

– Shhh… - dije bajando la voz

– Eso está mal – dijo Hermione

– Nadie saldrá lastimado, solo su orgullo – dije riendo

Hermione y Ron volvieron a discutir al día siguiente y por lo tanto su humor empeoro. Me lleve a Harry a parte y los ignoramos por nuestro bien

– Mejor así, me estaban poniendo de mal humor – dije frunciendo el ceño

– No es justo que no vayas a Hogsmeade por mi culpa – dijo Harry incomodo

– Ese pueblo seguirá ahí aunque pasen años – dije – en realidad no me importa

Así fue como en la mañana de Halloween, estaba paseando por Hogwarts con Harry a mi lado y evadiendo a los alumnos con los que no quería hablar

– ¿Quieres ayudarme? – dije maliciosa

– ¿A qué? – dijo cauteloso

– Una broma para el banquete – dije y nos topamos con Lupin por lo que guarde silencio

– Hola, chicos ¿Y Ron y Hermione? – dijo Lupin con una gran sonrisa

– En Hogsmeade – dijo Harry abatido

– Ah – dijo Lupin con pena pero sonriendo - ¿Por qué no pasan? Acabo de recibir un Grindylow para nuestra próxima clase.

– Genial – dije y entre a su oficina sin pedir permiso

Me acerque al depósito de agua y lo observe de cerca, me enseño sus dientes de forma amenazante. Me sentí agredida y yo una bola de fuego en mi mano, se ocultó y reí

– Kaley – me llamo Harry desconcertado - ¿Qué haces?

– Nada – dije ocultando mi mano tras mi espalda y cerré el puño para deshacerme de la bola de fuego – ese Grindylow es un cobarde

En respuesta el Grindylow chillo desde su tanque y me gire hacia el tanque molesta. Lupin rio pero como no me pude quedar quieta comencé a caminar como león encerrado hasta que entro Snape con una copa humeante.

Yo era curiosa por naturaleza, odiaba ignorar las cosas por lo que nada pasaba inadvertido para mí y cuando me incline para ver el contenido de la copa, chille

– Es… es… - dije riendo - …ya sabía que mi profesor era tan genial

En respuesta Lupin rio por mi entusiasmo. Entonces esa era la razón, yo sentía algo dentro de él que era diferente

¡Mi maestro era un hombre lobo!

– Está haciendo un ridículo – dijo el profesor Snape

– Y no me importa – dije con una emoción al grado de que mi resplandor se hizo más notable por mucho

Me costó mantenerlo en control y le sonreí a Lupin

– Mucha suerte – dije – nos vemos, Harry. Tengo que hacer los deberes

Le guiñe el ojo a Harry y asintió. Pase el rato en la biblioteca para terminar los deberes y busque a los chicos en el Gran Comedor

Harry se removía nervioso mientras me observaba a la espera mientras Ron y Hermione nos contaban cosas del pueblo. De hecho la broma era un hechizo así que cuando todos estuvimos a mitad del banquete y murmure unas palabras en silencio.

Un león rugió en la entrada y todos se sobresaltaron, Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza. El león subió a la mesa de los Slytherin y rugió tirando a los Slytherin de su mesa, unos salieron corriendo y el león los persiguió hasta la entrada. Gryffindor vitoreo y el león volvió a rugir antes de desaparecer en un estallido de colores.

Hasta los profesores sonrieron y no buscaron al culpable.

– Bien hecho – me susurro Harry y le guiñe un ojo

Quería dormir después del banquete pero resulta que se armó un revuelo en el castillo porque Sirius Black había logrado entrar sin que nadie lo notara

– Pudo hacerlo otro día – me queje bostezando – no hoy que quería dormir

Incrédulos los alumnos me miraron y les saque la lengua infantilmente.

Nos dieron una colchoneta para dormir en el suelo, se escucharon murmullos cuando apagaron las luces

– Cierren la boca – dije pero no se detuvieron - ¡HABLEN Y LES ARRANCO LA LENGUA!

Todo quedo en silencio y sonreí con altivez. La verdad ese maniático suelto me importaba un comino mientras no se me acercara a mi o a algunos de los tres amigos que tenía ahora y eso era todo.

Como medida de seguridad cambiaron el retrato de la señora gorda por uno de un caballero chiflado pero logre que el retrato de sir Cadogan me tuviera el suficiente miedo para pasar sin sus tonterías que retrasaban el tiempo para entrar a la sala común.

La clase de Hagrid con los centauros fue un éxito y prometió unicornios en la siguiente clase

Harry practicaba para su partido de quidditch en climas extremos. El clima no mejoraría y mucho menos con dementores en las entradas


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando entramos a Defensa Contra las Artes Obscura por alguna razón del destino el profesor Snape iba a dar esa clase y desafortunadamente Harry llego tarde

El tema de hoy era Hombres lobo.

Era muy vil y cruel de su parte

Recosté la cabeza en la mesa y metí mis manos enguantadas dentro de la túnica. Las manos me temblaban y si no contenía esos estallidos de furia haría volar todo Hogwarts por accidente

– ¡Srta. Fílipova! – me llamo el profesor Snape y levante la cabeza

Estaba mirándome con fijeza y con una expresión desdeñosa

– ¿Cómo controlaría el temperamento de un hombre lobo?

– ¿Con un periódico? – pregunte cansada

Golpeo mi mesa con su puño y me enderece alerta

– Fílipova – me riño

– ¿Si? – dije sin dejar de regresarle la fría mirada

– ¿Cómo se envenena a una veela? – dijo amenazante y sonreí con malicia

– Con la soledad – dije y me miro desconcertado

– Explíquese – dijo

– A una veela no la daña las inmundicias de los magos – dije sonriendo con crueldad y satisfacción – han desarrollado anticuerpos diseñados para repeler su magia pero cuando su pareja la abandona su cuerpo se vuelve una fría cascara que pierde su razón de ser y al final muere

Sus ojos estaban dilatados por el pánico, sonreí con superioridad y él se limitó a ignorarme durante toda su clase

Todos se fueron y solo quede yo en el aula. Me colgué mi mochila y mire al profesor Snape titubeante

– Eso estuvo mal. Exagere pero es cierto – dije indiferente – pero también estivo mal que usted traicione la confianza de Dumbledore dando este tema

Su rostro no me demostró nada de arrepentimiento y di vuelta para marcharme

El día del partido el tiempo era terrible y me levante por la tormenta que no me dejaba dormir.

Las tormentas me daban miedo. Eran estruendosas, impredecibles y poderosas, capaces de destruir todo a su paso… esa descripción me recordaba a mi persona

Cuando llegue a la sala común, me encontré a Harry listo con el uniforme de quidditch y el también parecía que no podía seguir durmiendo con la lluvia.

– ¿Qué haces despierta? – dijo Harry

– La tormenta no me dejaba dormir

– Si – dijo sin mirarme

– ¿puedo acompañarte? – dije

– Si

Juntos salimos de la sala común y caminamos en silencio hasta el Gran Comedor

Creo que era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos a solas desde nuestro primer encuentro

– Y… - dijo Harry - ¿Cómo te sientes aquí?

– Diferente – dije y me encogí de hombros - ¿crees poder jugar en esta tormenta?

– No creo que importe mucho – dijo Harry restándole importancia - ¿vamos?

– Si

En el vestíbulo, lo detuve antes de salir y saque mi varita

– Dame tus gafas – dije y las toque con la varita para impermeabilizarlas – la tormenta impedirá tu visión pero así no se empañaran

– Gracias – dijo y sonreí

Me coloque mis guantes, un gorro y mi bufanda además de un abrigo y mi capa de Gryffindor sobre este. Aun así, al salir, sentí como si me metieran al lago congelado

Me acerque a Harry lo más que podía para mantener el calor corporal, me vio tiritar y me acerco a él con timidez

– Gracias – susurre bajito y sus mejillas se ruborizaron

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de los vestidores con un silencio incomodo

– Cuídate Harry, el tiempo esta terrible y cala hasta los huesos – dije y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de ir corriendo a las gradas

Ese día no pudo haber sido peor, llovía a cantaros y no podías ver a los jugadores e incluso la voz del comentarista se perdía con el viento

– ¡Mierda! – grite cuando vi un rayo pasando muy cerca del campo

Me sobresalte cuando vi otro rayo y grite desesperada

– Cálmate – dijo Hermione histérica

Sentí como el aire se volvía espeso y los gritos comenzaban a perder efusividad. Este día si podía empeorar

Estire mi mano y conjure el patronus. Lo primero que hizo el patronus fue lanzarse a un jugador que caía velozmente de entre las nubes, lo tomo con sus garras y lo envolvió con sus alas. Un patronus de un fénix expulso a los dementores y corrieron por el alumno, la lluvia amaino y bufe

Murmure cosas sin sentido hasta llegar a la enfermería estornudando

– ¿Quién es? – dije y estornude

– Es Harry – dijo Ron y sonreí

– Todo le pasa a el ¿Cierto? – dije y volví a estornudar

– Tiene fiebre – dijo Madame Pomfrey tocando mi frente y estornude – es mejor dejarla descansar

– ¿Era tuyo el halcón? – dijo alguien tras de mí y estornude

– Si – dije distraídamente

– Un patronus corpóreo sin varita – dijo, cuando me gire vi al profesor Dumbledore y al profesor Snape - ¿Cómo lo lograste?

– Años y años de práctica – dije sonriendo y estornude

– Ahora a descansar – me ordeno Pomfrey

Mi cuerpo estaba agotado, supongo que cualquier cosa podía enfermarlo en este momento

En cuanto estuve seca y calientita me metí a la cama mirando hacia la camilla de Harry .

– Ambos se quedaran el fin de semana – dijo la enfermera y todo quedo en silencio

Poco a poco el sueño me venció…

Abrí los ojos cansada, mi primera visión fue el rostro sonriente de Harry y le regrese la sonrisa

– Hola – dijo y reí

– Hola ¿Cómo estás? – dije bostezando

– Molido pero bien – dijo y sonreí

Madame Pomfrey entro con un vaso que contenía algo contra la gripe y una sopa de pollo

Bebí la poción haciendo una mueca al sentir el aire de mis oídos, Harry se reía a carcajadas de mis muecas y le lance una almohada.

– No me molestes – le dije con un puchero y sonrió

Durante nuestra estancia en la enfermería nos hicimos buenos amigos y desde ese momento pertenecí al grupo más cercano de amigos de Harry Potter

Al iniciar la semana, a ambos nos dejaron salir de la enfermería, ya recuperados y listos para el colegio

Caminamos juntos a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras después de una desastrosa clase de Pociones donde quitaron cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor porque Ron le lanzo un corazón a Malfoy. Entendía a Ron y su odio desmedido

– Si Snape vuelve a dar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me pondré enfermo – comenzó Ron

– Snape no están malo – murmure y vi sus miradas atónitas - ¿Qué?

– Nada – dijo Ron

– Serán las sobras de la gripe – murmuro Harry y bufe

En la clase había una criatura que se dedicaba guiar a las personas a las ciénegas con su linterna

El hinkypunk que estaba en la caja de cristal me hizo una mueca y lo imite sacándole la lengua, me sonrió burlón pero Lupin me detuvo antes de que sacara mi varita


	6. Chapter 6

La navidad ya estaba cerca. Observaba los árboles que decoraban con guirnaldas, los muérdagos y escuchaba los villancicos cantados por las armaduras. A pesar del frio y la nieve, el ambiente estaba caldeado. Observaba a las personas disfrutar de la fecha con curiosidad

Jamás había celebrado la navidad y me confundía. Jamás habia tenido conocimiento de la navidad hasta ahora que había escuchado a los demás hablando de ella en los pasillos del colegio y según entendía se daban regalos en esta fecha, comida diferente a lo que se acostumbraba normalmente como pavos al horno y se pasaba en familia

Los únicos regalos que recibía eran en mi cumpleaños de parte de mis tíos Delacour y jamás salía de casa, todo el tiempo estaba encerrada

Me hipnotizaban las personas, era contagiosa la sensación de felicidad de los que me rodeaban. Las observaba ir y venir para ir a Hogsmeade, todos querían comprar los regalos en ese pueblo.

– ¿iras a Hogsmeade? – dijo Harry y me sobresalte

No lo había visto llegar a la mesa y lo observe ofuscada antes de entender que esperaba una respuesta

– ¿Ah?… no – dije sacudiendo la cabeza aturdida y me miro preocupado – nos vemos después

No quería ir a Bulgaria de nuevo, aquí en Londres estaba bien aunque sola. No quería regresar y que me volvieran a encerrar

– ¿Qué hace aquí, Srta. Fílipova? – dijo la profesora McGonagall - ¿Por qué no ha ido al pueblo?

– Yo…

– ¿busca al director? – dijo curiosa

– Quisiera hablar con el – dije

Se acercó a una gárgola que estaba detrás de mí

– Dulces de limón – dijo y una escalera de caracol apareció tras de la gárgola

Tal vez mi inconsciente me había guiado al director. No sabía porque pero sentía que debía hablar con el

Subí rápidamente y toque la puerta de madera tímidamente

– Adelante – dijo la voz tranquila del director y entre silenciosa

Mire los retratos con interés y diversos artefactos para la detección de magia de cualquier tipo. Sabía todos los nombres de los cachivaches ahí expuestos y sus usos

– Srta. Fílipova ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio

Muy buena pregunta. Ni yo lo sabía

– No lo sé – admití y me miro curioso

– ¿de casualidad no es hija de Katarina Fílipova? – dijo mirándome por encima de sus gafas – la inefable más famosa de Bulgaria y Francia

– Si – dije cautelosa y me miro con interés

– ¿y bien? ¿Por qué esta aquí?

– Mi madre murió – dije

– Lo lamento – dijo y asentí al comentario por cortesía

– ¿Qué hare cuando salga de aquí? Mi familia me considera indigna de ser una Fílipova, lo cual me viene sin importancia

– Su madre la inscribió antes de morir ¿No?, nunca menciono un segundo apellido ¿Y tu padre?

– No lo sé – mentí – tengo algunas pistas pero no sabe de mi existencia, tengo la esperanza de encontrarlo antes de salir del colegio

– ¿Tan mala es tu familia? – dijo

No tiene idea de cuánto. Son crueles

– No, pero la abuela ordena y las demás la siguen, dice que mi madre y mi tía Detelina fueron su decepción – dije con un encogimiento de hombros – técnicamente quieren que me vuelva una perra prostituta

Arqueo una ceja ante mis groserías pero no hizo ningún comentario

– No te preocupes – dijo pensativamente – ya pensaremos en algo

– Iré a descasar, veré como solucionar la situación – dije levantándome de mi asiento

Dumbledore hizo un gesto de despedida y me encamine a la torre

Nunca se cómo llegue a los dormitorios porque mi mente se sumió en un sopor y este me permitió pensar en nada...

Me desperté al ya no poder dormir más y baje con los chicos a desayunar

– Vacaciones y el trimestre termino, ¿No es genial? – dije tranquilamente

– Si – dijo Harry pálido y desanimado

– Tienes que contarme porque tarde o temprano me enterare – dije arqueando una ceja

Se miraron entre ellos y yo lo note

– Los espero en la sala común y tendrán que hablar porque la cara de Harry me dice que será interesante – dije antes de marcharme

Camine pensativamente hasta la torre pensando que era lo que me escondían y si yo quería podía saberlo pero no era ético invadir la vida privada de los demás. Me senté en una butaca cerca del fuego a esperarlos con un libro en el regazo para entretenerme en lo que ese trío terminaba de desayunar

Los chicos llegaron a la sala común con aspecto triste y me alarme

– ¿Qué paso? – dije ansiosa

– Hagrid, tiene un juicio por lo de Malfoy y Buckbeak – dijo Hermione y fruncí el ceño molesta

– ¿Qué harán?

– Presentar una defensa – dijo Hermione y gruñí

– A la biblioteca – anuncie

Resulto más difícil de lo que parecía y me sentí frustrada

– Cuanto más leo, más comprendo – murmure – las criaturas no son tan peligrosas si la gente no fuera tan estúpida

– A este paso te convertirás en Hagrid – dijo Ron

– En cierto modo lo comprendo, a él y a mi familia – admití a regañadientes

– ¿Qué? – dijo Harry confuso

– Cierto, no lo saben, mi madre era una veela y mi padre un mago – dije revisando un libro – yo soy mitad criatura y no soy peligrosa

– Pero las veelas son muy temperamentales – dijo Hermione sorprendida

– Gracias – dije sarcástica – a eso me refiero, los magos discriminan demasiado a aquello que no entienden

– Tiene razón – dijo Harry

– Gracias – dije sincera

La mañana de navidad desperté y encontré varios regalos a mis pies. Sonreí emocionada y me levante saltando a la cama de Hermione

– ¡Despierta! ¡Es navidad! – dije brincando sobre ella

– ¡no hagas eso! – dijo asustada

Me acerque a los regalos y abrí primero el de mi tía Detelina

– ¡genial! – dije sacando un vestido blanco de algodón

Hermione me regalo un libro de pociones y Harry un libro de hechizos defensivos

– No entiendo – dije mirando los libros – yo no leo tanto

– Pero te gusta confirmar lo que haces – dijo y sonreí – mira, la mama de Ron te ha tejido un suéter

El suéter era azul eléctrico con un caldero de imagen y unos pastelillos caseros

– Delicioso – dije mordiéndolo y saboreándolo con delicadeza.

Creo que era la primera vez que comía algo a la ligera sin importarme las medidas de seguridad ¿Qué diría mi madre?

– Mira esta es de Dumbledore – dijo y me extendió una tarjeta con una caja pequeña

– ¿Qué es? – dije intrigada

Tome la tarjeta mirándola con atención

"porque sé que estarás un poco deprimida y nostálgica. Me recordó a ti. Feliz navidad"

En la caja pequeña había un collar con un zafiro en forma de lágrima colgando de una cadena de oro blanco y abrí los ojos sorprendida

– Esto es demasiado – dije

– Resalta tus ojos – dijo Hermione y sonreí

Fuimos a ver a los chicos a su habitación mientras comía los pastelillos de la Sra. Weasley

– ¡Una saeta de fuego! – exclame tirando los pastelillos al suelo y tome la escoba con mis manos

– ¡Vaya, Harry! ¿Quién te la ha enviado? – dijo Hermione

– No tengo ni idea. No traía tarjeta.

Fruncí el ceño y Hermione me miro

– Es muy extraño – dije mirando la escoba detenidamente – cuando fui al Callejón Diagón y pregunte por el precio era de 10,000 galeones. Muy pocas personas enviarían tal escoba sin decir nombre

– ¡¿10,000?! – dijo Ron

– Tal vez deberíamos hablar con la profesora McGonagall – dijo Hermione y me miro en busca de apoyo

– No sé qué decir, Hermione, en realidad no sé de qué hablan – dije y todos miramos a Harry

– No importa. Que lo sepa – dijo Harry

– Bueno, Sirius Black, el asesino, quiere matarlo – dijo Hermione directo

– Y no me sorprende – dije entrecerrando los ojos – en fin, visto así estoy del lado de Hermione

– Pero…

– Mira – lo interrumpí – entre más pronto hables con McGonagall mas rápido terminaran de examinarla, no solo es la escoba Harry, es tu seguridad

– No es necesario – dijo Harry

– ¿confías en mí? – dije tomando la escoba y Harry asintió

Le lleve la escoba a la profesora McGonagall y le conté lo sucedido, me miro con una chispa de suspicacia

– Tiene razón – dijo examinándola – te la entregare después

Regrese con Harry y le sonreí con un poco de culpa pero sentí que era lo correcto

– No le pasara nada, puedo pedirle a mi tía Detelina que me envié mi Nimbus 2001

– No, creo que estaré bien – dijo abatido y le sonreí

– Anímate es navidad, no quiero que estés deprimido si Hermione y Ron van a estar peleados

– Tienes razón – dijo con una sonrisa

Bajamos a almorzar, yo me había puesto el vestido de mi tía y sonreí tímidamente al ver al profesor Dumbledore sentado con los pocos alumnos que había

– ¡Felices fiestas! – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – como somos tan pocos, me pareció absurdo utilizar las mesas de los colegios. ¡siéntense, siéntense!

– Extraño – le murmure a Harry quien sonrió

– Es un genio – fue su respuesta y reí

Me senté junto a Harry mientras observaba la comida. La navidad comenzaba a agradarme

– ¡Cohetes sorpresa! – dijo el profesor Dumbledore y sonreí

Le extendió el juguete a Snape quien por su expresión me hizo reír y más cuando vi el sombrero para bruja con el buitre

Me serví de todo en mi plato pero con creatividad, arte comestible

– Es muy bonito – dijo Harry viendo la flor hecha de verduras

– A comparación del montículo de Ron – dije - ¿Quieres?

Le extendí la cuchara llena de puré de papas y con las mejillas sonrosadas le dio una probada

– Excelente – dijo mirando al suelo y reí

– Ahora ya sé que no está envenenado – dije juguetona y comencé a comer mi puré de papas con carne

Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry y empezaron a hablar en secreto pero los ignore hasta que la profesora Trelawney entro

– Pelea de bolas de nieve – dije levantándome abruptamente y todos me observaron confundidos

No me convenía estar junto a una vidente. Aunque fuera una posible farsante no me iba a arriesgar

– ¡he, tu! – me dijo y abrí los ojos nerviosa – tu madre…

– ¡NO SE META EN ASUNTOS PRIVADOS! – le grite callándola

Me levante y jale a Ron y a Harry por los brazos para llevarlos fuera.

– ¡espera! No he terminado – dijo Ron moviendo un brazo en dirección a su plato

Harry rio de la actitud de Ron y Hermione nos seguía de cerca mirando a Ron reprobatoriamente

– No te gusta la profesora Trelawney – afirmo

– Quiero jugar – dije arrastrándolos y tirándolos a la nieve

Me reí y Ron se levantó lanzándole una bola de nieve a Hermione que en ese momento armo una bola y comenzaron a perseguirse

– ¿algún día me hablaras de ti? – dijo Harry tomando mi brazo

– ¿y tú? – le cuestione

– Yo…

Una bola me dio en la espalda y gire mirando a Ginny que me miraba sonriendo

– ¡GUERRA! – grite


	7. Chapter 7

Después de año nuevo empezaron a regresar la mayoría de los alumnos. El ruido regresaba al castillo y la verdad ya extrañaba el caos en el colegio

Una lechuza entro al gran comedor, chillaba como loca y daba giros alrededor pavoneándose y mostrando las afiladas navajas atadas a sus patas, un casco en su cabeza y las plumas cubiertas por una armadura. Se veía amenazante y peligrosa

– Estúpida lechuza – me queje molesta – Ogŭn! aroganten bukhal, ela tuk

Harry parpadeo mirándome asombrado. La lechuza dejo caer el paquete en la mesa tirando los alimentos y se posó sobre mi hombro

– ¿es tuya? – dijo Hermione asombrada

– Si – dije y le di un trozo de tocino a Ogŭn – es bastante arisco y tiene muy mal humor

– ¿y porque viene armado? – dijo Harry

– Por seguridad – dije. El entregaba y llevaba el correo a mi madre, estaba entrenado para defender el paquete, dado que lo que mi madre enviaba era de máximo secreto – Detelina kazha namerikh bashta mi

El ave chillo y aleteo levantando el vuelo. Se fue y con un golpe de varita limpie la comida derramada

– ¿Qué es? – dijo Hermione

– Le pedí a mi tía que me enviara mi escoba en caso de que Harry la necesitara – dije

Abrí el paquete y deje que observaran la escoba. El mango de la escoba brillaba recién encerado, tal vez mi tío lo había hecho antes de enviarla y por lo tanto los autógrafos de la selección búlgara brillaban a la luz del techo encantado

– Un momento… - dijo Ron - ¡No es cualquier Nimbus! ¡Es la Nimbus 2001 edición especial!

Ron era un genio de escobas porque se sabía muy poco de la existencia de este modelo

– ¿Y qué tiene de especial? – dijo Hermione

– Esta autografiada por la selección de Bulgaria. Solo hay una en existencia ¡tienes un artículo único!

La levante y se la entregue a Ron que la sujeto como si fuera un bebe delicado

– ¿Qué le pasa? – susurre a Harry

– Está mirando los autógrafos – dijo Harry sonriendo

– ¿Qué pasaría si le digo que uno de mis tíos es Vasily Dimitrov? – dije

Ron se lanzó contra mí pero lo esquive haciendo que tropezara un poco antes de mirarme con ojos enloquecidos

– ¡¿Quién?! – me grito

– El capitán búlgaro se casó con mi tía Detelina – dije protegiéndome tras de Harry – la escoba por algo es la única que existe porque él me la regalo

– ¡Qué suerte! – se quejó Ron sentándose en la mesa abatido

– Nunca vuelvo a presumir – murmure a Harry

– No puedo permitir que me la prestes – dijo Harry

– Es una forma de garantizar que ganaremos el partido, tu saeta estará bien para ese día pero no me voy a arriesgar a perder – le advertí

Harry miro a Hermione quien sonrió divertida

– La voy a dejar sobre mi cama – dije como si nada

Cuando las clases se reanudaron, pronto me vi sobrecargada de trabajo que parecía nunca acabar. Debía hacer los deberes y además ayudar a Hermione a la defensa del hipogrifo, este caso era personal

Mientras me mataba con un montón de libros en la sala común, vi a Harry salir por el hueco y guarde mis cosas rápidamente para seguirlo

– ¡Harry! – grite y se detuvo a esperarme - ¿A dónde vas?

– Con el profesor Lupin – dijo y dude

– ¿Puedo ir? – lo pensó y asintió

Reanudamos la marcha y lo mire curiosa

– ¿Por qué vas con el profesor Lupin?

– Clases anti-dementores – dijo apenado

– ¿te da tanta vergüenza? – dije

– Si ¿a ti no te daría? – dijo y sonreí pensativa

– Creo que haría lo mismo que tu – dije

– Pero tu sabes invocar un patronus – dijo

– Porque me lo impusieron – dije

Era más fácil realizar un patronus de niña que ya más grande y después de tanto que he vivido

– ¿Quién te lo enseño? – dijo

– Lo que debes saber es que tienes amigos y personas a las que le importas, tus padres dieron la vida por ti porque te amaban muchísimo – dije y le sonreí – eso es mejor que cualquier otra cosa

Mi padre dejo a mi madre por poder y mi madre se dejó morir lentamente, ninguno de mis tíos ha querido responsabilizarse de mí. Ninguno ha luchado por mí.

– Solo eso falta para hacerle frente al miedo y la tristeza. No importa cuán solos nos sentimos, siempre habrá por alguno por lo que luchar, incluso los recuerdos

Nos detuvimos frente al aula y me miro, titubeante se inclinó y me beso en las comisuras de mis labios con suavidad

– Gracias – dijo

– Suerte, Harry – dije antes de correr

Iba tan rápido que no pude detenerme para chocar con alguien y tirarlo al suelo

– Lo siento, yo… no me di cuenta – dije levantándome

– No importa – dijo el chico al que identifique como el buscador de Hufflepuff

– Te ayudo – dije extendiendo mi mano

– Gracias ¿Eres Kaley? – dijo y asentí – soy Cedric

– Si, bueno… - dije y sonrió - … tengo que ir a la biblioteca

Entre a la biblioteca y me encontré con Hermione oculta tras varias pilas de libros

– Bien, comencemos – dijo y empujo una pila hacia mi haciendo que oscilara peligrosamente frente a mi

El caso de Buckbeak era difícil porque el hipogrifo era inocente hasta cierto punto; había atacado pero en defensa propia y no causo muerte, la herida no había sido profunda y no había fisurado nada.

– Creo que ya es suficiente – dijo Hermione bostezando

– Tu adelántate, quiero seguir un poco más – dije

Leí un caso donde un hipogrifo había sido puesto en libertad pero porque escapo y sus cargos habían sido borrados, aunque claro si lo liberaba culparían a Hagrid

Termine de arreglar la información que teníamos en la mesa y mire lo que había obtenido cuando al salir de la biblioteca choque con alguien

– Fíjate por donde vas ¡Estúpida! – dijo el chico que estaba en el suelo

No dije nada y me limite a levantar los papeles

– eres tu – dijo – la sangre sucia

Cuando menos lo pensé, lo tenía del cuello contra la pared, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente… matarlo.

– No te atrevas a llamarme así – dije furiosa - ¡no soy una sangre sucia!

– ¡Señorita! – se escandalizo la profesora McGonagall separándome de Malfoy con un hechizo - ¡¿Qué es esto?!

– ¡Un idiota que me está insultando! – grite

– ¡Ese vocabulario! – me riño

– ¡Me dijo sangre sucia y estúpida, creo que su padre no le enseña modales! - grite rabiosa

– 10 puntos menos para Slytherin y…

– ¿Qué es este escándalo? – dijo el profesor Snape. Lo que me faltaba

– Me golpeo – dijo Malfoy señalándome

– ¡Te voy a matar! – dije

Snape me atrapo antes de que tocara a Malfoy y patalee para liberarte

– Llévelo a la enfermería, yo me encargo – dijo el profesor Snape mientras pataleaba

– ¡Haber si me vuelves a ofender, estúpido lame botas! – grite

– Srta. Fílipova – me llamo pero estaba muy molesta para escuchar

– ¡Serpiente rastrera! – estaba que explotaba - ¡Impertinente! ¡Traidor!

– ¡Srta. Fílipova! – grito

– ¡¿Qué?! – le grite y reaccione – es que ese estúpido…

– Levante sus cosas y explíqueme que sucedió – dijo soltándome y me acuclille para levantar los papeles regados

– Malfoy me ofendió y sus acusaciones eran infundadas – dije metiendo los papeles arrugados a mi mochila – me dijo sangre sucia y no lo soy – dije cerrando mi mano en puño - ¡Es tan…!

– Silencio – dijo molesto – está castigada sin visitar Hogsmeade y se quedara archivando los ficheros de Filch con 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor

– Me voy – dije con la mochila en el hombro – buenas noches, profesor – dije destilando veneno

Corriendo llegue a la sala común donde me quede acomodando los papeles y cuando estuve lo suficientemente tranquila para dormir me puse mi pijama para contemplar el techo con lágrimas de rabia que nunca se derramaron

Nadie me llama estúpida y se sale con la suya.


	8. Chapter 8

En el partido, el día estaba la sensación de júbilo y euforia, todos se acercaban a ver la Saeta de Harry.

– Han empezado a jugar y el objeto de expectación en este partido es la Saeta de Fuego que monta Harry Potter, del equipo de Gryffindor. Según la 180 revista El mundo de la escoba, la Saeta es la escoba elegida por los equipos nacionales para el campeonato mundial de este año.

– Jordan, ¿te importaría explicar lo que ocurre en el partido? – interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

– Tiene razón, profesora. Sólo daba algo de información complementaria. La Saeta de Fuego, por cierto, está dotada de frenos automáticos y...

– ¡Jordan!

– Vale, vale. Gryffindor tiene la pelota. Katie Bell se dirige a la meta...

Harry pasó como un rayo al lado de Katie y en dirección contraria, buscando a su alrededor un resplandor dorado. Continuamente Chang, la otra buscadora, se le cruzaba, obligándolo a cambiar de dirección.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de cuál era la estrategia. Harry aceleró la Saeta al rodear los postes de la meta de Ravenclaw, seguido de Cho.

Gryffindor anoto su primer tanto y los de Gryffindor enloquecían de entusiasmo

Harry descendió en picado; Cho lo vio y salió rápidamente tras él. Harry aumentó la velocidad. Debía tener cuidado

Estaba a tres metros de distancia...

Entonces, una bludger impulsada por uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw surgió ante Harry y grite. Harry viró. La esquivó por un centímetro. Los seguidores de Gryffindor dieron un grito de decepción y los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a rabiar a su golpeador. George Weasley desfogó su rabia enviando la segunda bludger directamente contra el golpeador que había lanzado contra Harry. El golpeador tuvo que dar en el aire una vuelta de campana para esquivarla.

Los Ravenclaw eran unos perfectamente malditos estrategas

– ¡Gryffindor gana por ochenta a cero! ¡Y miren esa Saeta de Fuego! Potter le está sacando partido. Vean cómo gira. La Cometa de Chang no está a su altura. La precisión y equilibrio de la Saeta es realmente evidente en estos largos...

– ¡JORDAN! ¿TE PAGAN PARA QUE HAGAS PUBLICIDAD DE LAS SAETAS DE FUEGO? ¡SIGUE COMENTANDO EL PARTIDO!

Ravenclaw jugaba a la defensiva. Ya habían marcado tres goles, lo cual había reducido la distancia con Gryffindor a cincuenta puntos. Si Cho atrapaba la snitch antes que Harry, Ravenclaw ganaría.

Harry acelero pero un segundo después surgió Cho, bloqueándole.

– ¡Vamos, Harry! – grite desesperada - ¡Tira a Chang de la escoba! ¡Tienes una Saeta, por dios!

Volvió a bajar en picado; Cho quiso seguirle. Harry frenó muy bruscamente. Cho se precipitó hacia abajo. Era una buena táctica de evasión con la escoba correcta

Harry, una vez más, ascendió veloz como un rayo y entonces la vio por tercera vez: la snitch brillaba por encima del medio campo de Ravenclaw. Aceleró; también lo hizo Cho, muchos metros por debajo. Harry iba delante, acercándose cada vez más a la snitch.

Entonces lo que parecían dos dementores altos, encapuchados y vestidos de negro lo miraban. Entonces estos cayeron al suelo empujados abajo por una fuerza diferente al del patronus de Harry

Me levante corriendo y fui al campo. Se oyó el silbato de la señora Hooch y las gradas Gryffindor comenzaron a gritar de emoción

Encare a los dos encapuchados y las capas salieron volando mientras miraba a esos cuatro molesta

– Debí saber que eras tú – dije y le solté un puñetazo a Malfoy

– ¡Srta. Fílipova! – dijo McGonagall escandalizada - ¡compórtese como la señorita que es!

– Si, profesora – dije con una sonrisa inocente pero le di una patada a uno de ellos haciendo gritar indignada a McGonagall.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo Snape y luego me miro – solo de verla aquí ya se lo que sucede. No importa cuántos castigos se le den, usted no aprende

– Lo mismo aplica para sus alumnos – dije seria y arrogante

– Severus – dijo McGonagall al ver nuestra batalla de miradas – ocúpate de tus alumnos. Mañana buscaremos una forma de contener a esta señorita

Sonreí para mí dentro. Quería ver que lo hicieran, esta libertad me agradaba demasiado y no pensaba perderla. Lucharía por ella

Snape se llevó a sus idiotas y McGonagall me miro con resignación

– Vaya con su casa a la sala común y evite más llamadas de atención – me advirtió

– Si, profesora – dije tranquilamente

Me abrí paso para llegar a Harry y el me sonrió. Lo llevaron a empujones y felicitaciones a la sala común mientras giraba ocasionalmente para mirarme divertido

– A Harry le gustas – murmuro Hermione distraídamente

– A todos le gusto, Hermione, no pueden tomarte en serio si inconscientemente los atraigo como moscas a mi telaraña.

– Pero no creo que el actué así por eso – dijo Hermione

– Dale tiempo y encontrara su destino – dije sonriendo – se lo merece, es un buen chico

– Lo sé y por eso te pido que tú le des una oportunidad – dijo y tome aire

– Lo pensare – dije y sonrió

– Gracias – dijo y reí

La fiesta en la sala común era como si hubiéramos ganado la copa de Quidditch a pesar de que aún faltaba un partido.

Miraba a Harry que parecía un gran león fanfarrón recibiendo la atención. Tal vez fuera humilde pero también aceptaba la atención con mucha facilidad, mirarlo me llenaba de cierto orgullo

Decidí ir a hacerle compañía a Hermione

– ¿A dónde vas? – me detuvo Harry tomándome la mano con fuerza cuando llegue al primer escalón

– Ron está siendo muy grosero con Hermione y quiero acompañarla – dije mirando a Ron desde mi posición

– Está bien – dijo Harry – dile a Hermione que lo siento

– Se lo diré – dije

Lo observe curiosa mientras él me regresaba la mirada con intensidad. Harry era… diferente en cierta forma

– ¿piensas soltarme? – dije divertida y se sonrojo

– Si… lo siento – dijo avergonzado soltando mi mano con lentitud

Baje el escalón para mirarlo de frente

– No soy buena persona, Harry – le advertí

– ¿Qué? – dijo confundido

– He hecho cosas muy malas – dije seria

– Me lo imaginaba – admitió y lo mire sorprendida

No dije nada y me relaje

– Buenas noches – dije sonriéndole

Tenía un sueño muy colorido, pacifico…

– ¡Kaley!

Me caí de la cama del sobresalto y furiosa me levante para encarar a Hermione

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡AUN ES DE MADRUGADA! – grite con la varita en alto

– Sirius Black entro a la torre – dijo Hermione nerviosa

– ¿Hay algún herido? – pregunte con cautela

– No – dijo Hermione confundida

– ¿y porque me despiertas? – dije molesta y guarde mi varita – deja de despertarme así o no respondo ¿Qué paso?

– Entro porque Neville había anotado las contraseñas en un pergamino – dijo Hermione

– No lo culpo – dije – ese torpe de sir Cadogan cambia las contraseñas cada tanto

– Las perdió y sir Cadogan lo dejo pasar – dijo Hermione seria – entro a la habitación de los chicos con un cuchillo y despertó a Ron cuando rompió sus cortinas, Ron grito y despertó a los demás

– ¿en la habitación de los chicos? – dije sorprendida y asintió - ¿Harry está bien?

– Si – dijo

– Es extraño – dije – si va detrás de Harry ¿Por qué iría hacia Ron?

– Se habría equivocado

– No. Porque dejaría demasiado al azar, si vas a matar a alguien debe saber dónde duerme – dije – además a los pies de tu cama esta tu baúl con tus iniciales. H. P. y R. W. ¿Dónde está la confusión? ¿Harry lo vio?

– Cuando despertó ya no estaba – dijo Hermione

– ¿Cómo es posible? Harry debía haberlo visto salir del dormitorio, eso fue demasiado rápido – dije y me puse la bata – vamos

Salimos de nuestro dormitorio y le hice señas a Harry mientras subía al dormitorio de los chicos. Cuando llegaron arriba entre a su dormitorio y revise la habitación antes de entrar

Curiosa me incline e inspeccione las cortinas rajadas.

– ¿Qué fue lo que viste, Ron? – dije

– No mucho, en realidad – dijo Ron – vi su rostro y todo estaba obscuro. Escuche como rompía las cortinas y apenas grite se esfumo

– Dices que llevaba un cuchillo ¿verdad? – dije y asintió

– ¿Qué significa? – dijo Hermione

– Que no tiene varita – dije en un murmullo

Se arriesgó a venir aquí, armado pero sin magia para matar a chicos con varita que aun siendo primerizos en magia era obvio que tiene desventaja más aun con todos los profesores afuera patrullando, debes sentirte muy seguro en el terreno. Y más siendo Harry Potter quien es mi objetivo debo saber que no es débil puesto que siendo bebe venció a Voldemort y no tengo más información puesto que he vivido encerrado

– Kaley – me llamo Harry

– Algo se me escapa – dije – Black asistió a este colegio ¿verdad?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Harry sorprendido

– Conoce bien el castillo – dije – vino aquí directamente pero a la cama de Ron. Algo no encaja, comienzo a creer que Harry no es el blanco

– Si no es Harry ¿Quién más? – dijo Ron confundido

– No lo sé – dije – Hermione ¿mañana podemos investigar en la biblioteca?

– Si – dijo Hermione seria

– No creo que vuelva a venir aquí – dije


	9. Chapter 9

Claro que no todos pensaban como yo y la seguridad en el colegio aumento de maneras extrañas. Con tablas tapiaron todos los agujeros y grietas, las puertas estaban entrenadas para reconocer al prófugo y la Dama Gorda volvió a su cuadro mientras era custodiada por dos trolls

Sin embargo, todo esto no evito que Snape y McGonagall me quitaran el permiso a Hogsmeade y tener que organizar unas cajas del celador. De todos modos no visitaba el pueblo por falta de interés de mi parte y el castigo no era tan duro como imaginaba

Mientras ese par, Harry y Ron, iban juntos a visitar a Hagrid, Hermione y yo fuimos a la biblioteca. Ella a hacer los deberes y yo a buscar información de Sirius Black

– ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto Hermione

– Bueno, me gustaría saber qué tiempo estuvo en el colegio – dije – su fecha de nacimiento será fácil de localizar

– ¿Cómo? – dijo Hermione

– Es Black – explique – proviene de familia de sangre pura y tienen todo eso registrado

Encontré un libro con las familias de sangre pura. Este libro agregaba mágicamente información de los nuevos miembros que se incorporaban ya sea por matrimonio o nacimiento de las 28 familias

– Que extraño – dije

– ¿Qué?

– Bueno, Black nació el 7 de septiembre de 1960 – dije mirando el libro – pero aquí dice que fue desheredado y tachado de los Black al ser un traidor a la sangre.

– ¿Y se unió a los mortífagos para recuperar su honor? – dijo Hermione pensativa

– Posiblemente pero si era un traidor… bueno, debe de haber sido por una razón ¿no? – dije

Busque en todos los periódicos de la fecha después de la caída de Voldemort siguiendo el caso de Black. Anotaba todo en un pergamino haciendo un mapa de ideas, que por cierto eran muchas

– Bueno – dije dejando el periódico sobre la mesa y talle mis mejillas para despabilarme – ¿has escuchado el dicho muggle: "inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"?

– Si – dijo Hermione – olvidas que soy hija de muggle

– Si, bueno… Lo estoy considerando debido a falta de pruebas – dije pensativa - ¿tú conoces algo que mate a 12 muggles y cause una explosión para dejar un cráter? Además que te pulverice a tal grado que solo quede ropa y un dedo ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

Conocía maldiciones de un alcance similar o mayor pero era peligroso e inalcanzable para un mago cualquiera puesto que tenías que utilizar toda tu energía para realizarla. Había magia que no debía ser conocida

– Ahora que lo mencionas es estúpido – dijo Hermione – pero el mismo se declaró culpable y fue directo a Azkaban

– Eso es lo único que refuta mi teoría – dije y suspire cansada – tendré que buscar en otros lados

Por eso el día de la excursión que iría a la oficina de Filch por mi castigo revisaría algunas cosas para ver si había algo sobre Sirius Black

Así que solo me despedí de Hermione

– ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade? – dijo Harry

– No, estoy castigada – dije con un suspiro

– Que mal, entonces nos veremos después – dijo dando la vuelta

Curiosa lo detuve colocando una mano en su hombro

– ¿Qué me ocultas?

– Nada

– Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Harry, deberías practicar

– Me tengo que ir – dijo

– Estoy preocupada por ti. Todos – le advertí – no hagas cosas que no deberías

Asintió e intente seguirlo pero el profesor Snape tomo del hombro para guiarme al despacho de Filch lleno de cajas

– Creí que este sería un castigo apropiado para alguien como usted

– ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – dije indignada

– Tome una caja y repare las fichas de los castigos, sin magia

– Sí, señor – dijo burlona

– A trabajar – dijo sentándose en una silla

Revise las tarjetas de la época estudiantil de la generación del 72. Las leía y descubrí varias con los nombres de James Potter unido al de Sirius Black y en ocasiones se les unía Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew

¿Cómo era posible que siendo amigos…? No entendía nada y todo era extraño

Continúe trabajando mientras permanecía pensativa y cada vez había más incógnitas

– Profesor, vi a Potter en Hogsmeade – dijo Malfoy entrando con brusquedad y fruncí el ceño

– Quédese aquí – me ordeno

Ahora sabía que había hecho Harry pero esto terminaría un poco mal porque conocía al profesor Snape. Me puse en pie y ordene todo con la varita antes de salir corriendo.

Fui a las mazmorras y entre a la oficina de Snape abruptamente. Estaba furioso

– ¡Largo! – grito y abrí la boca sorprendida - ¡¿Qué no escuchas?!

– Antes quiero preguntarle algo – dije ignorando su ataque de furia – James Potter y Sirius Black eran amigos ¿verdad?

– ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – dijo haciendo una mueca

– Ya veo – dije sonriendo – ellos eran quienes lo molestaban

– ¡Cállate!

Sujeto mi brazo con fuerza y mi reacción inconsciente fue lanzarlo lejos pero olvidando la fuerza con la que me sujetaba…

Grite de una forma horrorosa y me deje caer de rodillas sujetándome el brazo izquierdo. Estaba roto… estaba segura

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! – dijo McGonagall entrando y jadeo – srta. Fílipova

– Estoy bien – dije tragándome mi dolor

– Llévela con Madame Pomfrey mientras yo hablo con Severus – dijo

Lupin me levanto en brazos y arquee una ceja

– Puedo caminar – dije

Me dejo en el suelo y sostuve mi brazo mientras caminaba. Entre a la enfermería sentándome en una camilla

– ¿Qué le paso? – me pregunto la enfermera

– Se fracturo – dije

Me dio un vaso con crecehuesos y me recosté en la camilla. Esto sería un poco doloroso

Lupin se quedó conmigo y aprecie mucho el gesto.

– Me siento culpable – dijo Lupin rompiendo el silencio – fue mi culpa de que se molestara

– ¿Por qué? – dije curiosa

– Bueno, hoy salve a Harry de su castigo y nuestra enemistad se remonta a nuestra juventud – me explico

– ¿Por qué? – dije sonriendo. Estaba segura de que tenía razón en algunas cosas

– El padre de Harry y el profesor Snape estaban enemistados, yo era amigo de James Potter por lo tanto Snape era mi enemigo – dijo ensimismado en su historia. Eso ya lo sabía – por eso estaba tan molesto

– No se preocupe – dije

– Srta. Fílipova – dijo el director entrando y sonreí

– Profesor Dumbledore – dije sonriendo

– Kaley, hable con una familia de magos que está dispuesta a acogerte

– ¿Quiénes?

– Los Weasley – dijo y sonreí

– ¡Genial!

– Con respecto a el profesor Snape…

– Cualquiera pierde el control y yo sé de perder el control – dije sonriendo maliciosa – pero me gustaría que me pidiera perdón el mismo, así sabría porque actuó así

El profesor Lupin entrecerró los ojos y sonreí dulcemente

– Aquí estoy – dijo el profesor Snape entrando – y lo siento, nunca había perdido el control

– Disculpas aceptadas pero tenga cuidado o la lista de errores se le vendrá encima

Las expresiones de Dumbledore y Snape fueron todo un poema. Y sobre todo vi un miedo delicioso que me causo placer vengativo, quería volver a ver esa expresión

Todos salieron de la enfermería y Harry entro realmente molesto.

– ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – dijo

– Lo siento, antes de visitar la enfermería te iba a avisar – dije sarcástica

Hermione y Ron entraron jadeantes

– ¿Cuándo saldrás? – dijo Harry sentándose en la cama

– No lo sé. Supongo que cuando la poción termine su efecto – dije

– ¿Qué paso? – dijo Hermione

– Snape llego muy molesto después de que Lupin salvo a Harry, me tomo del brazo para sacarme pero la presión que ejerció me fracturo el brazo

– También quería decirte que perdimos el caso de Buckbeak – dijo Hermione con tristeza

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Nuestra defensa era buena – dije molesta. Me había partido el cuello para salvar toda posible situación

– Hagrid se puso nervioso – dijo Hermione

– Lo entiendo, entonces ¿Qué pasara? – dije con suavidad

– Se fijara la fecha de ejecución – dijo Harry y suspire

– No sé cuándo saldré pero supongo que en cuanto pueda lo iré a visitar – dije resignada

– Se terminó la visita, esta paciente tiene que descansar – dijo madame Pomfrey empujándolos fuera

Al día siguiente pude salir para asistir a mis clases y pude descansar mi mente de cientos de pensamientos ocupándome en mis materias

El asunto de Sirius Black y Buckbeak me tenía agobiada. Además decidí no decirle a Harry que su padre y Black habían sido buenos amigos, lo considere innecesario

La que parecía al borde del colapso fue Hermione al dejar adivinación. Me contó lo sucedido en clase de Adivinación y suspire

– Dijo el Grim de nuevo – murmure

– ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione - ¿no me digas que comienzas a creer en ella?

– No – dije pensativa – pero me gustaría comprobar algo

Por eso ahora mismo tenía a Harry frente a mí con una esfera de cristal

– ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? – dijo Ron

– Creo – dije y Harry arqueo una ceja – tu déjate hacer. Coloca las manos en la esfera y cierra los ojos. Piensa en… un cielo azul despejado y recuerda la sensación del sol en tu piel

– ¿Qué? – dijo confundido

– Tú hazlo y no me repliques – dije

Suspiro e hizo lo que le pedí cerrando los ojos. Coloque mis manos encima de las suyas y cerré los ojos

Me vi parada en los jardines del colegio, había una sombra, me acerque pero me detuve. Era un perro negro enorme, se acercaba… estaba buscando algo puesto que olfateaba el suelo… no tenía esa aura espectral del Grim. Hubo neblina y una figura borrosa cuando perdí la conexión

Abrí los ojos abruptamente y solté a Harry. Me miro confundido y sentí un líquido caliente salir de la nariz produciéndome cosquillas

Hermione me entrego un pañuelo y me cubrí la nariz. Mire que estaba sangrando

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry

– No es el Grim – dije con voz que sonó sofocada por el pañuelo – es otra cosa. No sé qué signifique pero eso explica porque Trelawney veía un perro negro, yo también lo vi pero antes de saber que era la visión se detuvo

– ¿Pero tu estas bien? – dijo Harry

– Si – dije y limpie mi nariz antes de desaparecer el pañuelo con un movimiento de la muñeca

– Aun así seguimos igual – dijo Hermione – no sabemos quién está detrás de Harry y cuál es el objetivo de Sirius Black

– Vaya problema tiene encima – dije a Harry

– Empiezo a acostumbrarme – dijo y luego suspiro

– Por ahora no podemos dejarlo solo – dijo Hermione

– Tampoco es que lo dejemos muy solo – dijo Ron divertido

– Creo que el único lugar donde no va acompañado es al baño – dije

Reí al ver el rostro rojo de Harry


End file.
